cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of WCW Championships
This is a list of World CAW Wrestling's list of champions. This is a list of champions from when WCW became a caw fed earlier in 2010. WCW Championship The "Holy Grail" of the company, the WCW Championship. The First Champion of WCW when it became a CAW Fed was Lemarcus Carter. He held on to the title until WCW Slamboree when he lost the WCW Championship to John Cena in a Steel Cage Match. At the next CPV, WCW Spring Stampede, John Cena was supposed to participate in the Championship Scramble, but David Otunga attacked him and left him unable to participate. The tile was vacated and Tikwan Coger was chosen to take his place. At the Scramble, Tikwan became the WCW Champion when, after he pinned Drew McIntyle with 20 second left, Goldberg close-lined the referee just as Lemarcus Carter pinned TBD, giving Coger the win. Coger successfully defended his title at One Night Stand and defeated Shawn Michaels. Since the split of WCW, the WCW Championship became the property of The Main Event. World Heavyweight Championship The World Heavyweight Championship, Prime Time's Champion, will be decided at WCW The Great American Bash. World Tag Team Championship The WCW World Tag Team Championship, which can be defended on either show (The Main Event and Prime Time). The first champions are Matt & Jeff Hardy. They lost the titles to Jack Chatman & Jalin Brown (Cash Money Millionaires). However, they were stripped of the titles after Jalin Brown left WCW. Cid & Paul Phoenix became the World Tag Team Champions after winning the tournament, which was not seen on The Main Event. But they lost to CM Punk & Luke Gallows (the Straight Edge Society) at WCW Spring Stampede. They successfully defended the titles against the Hardys on Prime Time WCW United States Championship The WCW United States Championship. The secondary title on Prime Time. The first champion was Lil Fly, and he defeated The Demon twice (at Slamboree and in an Inferno Match at Spring Stampede). Lil Fly also defeated TBD at WCW One Night Stand. After seeing Sultan Shetty attack his older brother, Tikwan Coger, on The Main Event, Lil Fly challenged Sultan Shetty and he put the U. S. Title on the line. But Lemarcus Carter attacked Lil Fly in the locker room and that attacked cost him the title as Sultan Shetty became the new United States Champion after making Lil Fly tap out to the Channai Choke. WCW Cruiserweight Championship The WCW Cruiserweight Championship. The secondary title on The Main Event. The Cruiserweight Champion is Stardust. He defeated Kenta at Spring Stampede and Paul Phoenix in a Ladder Match at One Night Stand. WCW Divas Championship The WCW Divas Championship, which can be defended on either show (The Main Event and Prime Time) The first Divas Champion was Trish Stratus. She lost the title to Serena at WCW Slamboree. Serena successfully defended her title at WCW Spring Stampede as she defeated Trish Stratus. But she lost her title to Lady Meow at WCW One Night Stand after Lady Meow hit her finisher, the Meow Mix. The title would be held up after Lady Meow was released from the company. Ariel Summers would win the belt on a episode of Saturday Night. WCW Intercontinental Championship The WCW Intercontinental Championship, which can be defended on either show (The Main Event and Prime Time) The first champion is Evan Bourne after winning the Battle Royal on The Main Event by eliminating Jesse right after both he and Jesse eliminated TBD. WCW Television Championship The WCW Television Championship is exclusive to the Thunder brand of WCW. Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW Category:Midcard Championships in CAW Category:Tag Team Championships in CAW